princeofnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeüm
Zeüm, or High Holy Zeüm, is a large, mysterious and powerful Satyothi nation located in the far south and west of Eärwa. It is located to the west of the Atkondras Mountains and the Carathay Desert, formidable geographical obstacles which prevent easy passage from Zeüm to the Three Seas. It is also separated from the Jiünati Steppe by the Jorua Sea. These geographic barriers have maintained Zeüm's relative isolation from the rest of the continent and prevented any major military conflicts from erupting. The only exception is the distant south, where a very narrow and precarious stretch of mountainous coast connects south-eastern Zeüm to the far north-west of Nilnamesh. The Nilnameshi fortress of Auvangshei was built here in ages past to defend against incursions from the west. Zeüm's administrative capital is Domyot, the Black Iron City. This city is the located of the Palace of Plumes, from where the great Satakhan, the hereditary ruler of the nation, rules. The present ruler of Zeüm is the Great Satakhan Nganka’kull ut Imbaroon (4087— ), whose heir or Successor-Prince is Zsoronga ut Nganka’kull. Zeümi silks and steel are considered the best in the Three Seas. Zeüm is also known for its Sword-Dancers: incredibly skilled warriors of an exotic cult who worship the sword.Encyclopedic Glossary, ‘Zeüm’ History The Satyothi made their way to the far south and west of Eärwa shortly after the Breaking of the Gates and settled the shores of the Great Ocean. The Nonman Mansion of Incissal was located in this region and fell to the Satyothi, but it is unclear if this was through violence or some other means. The Satyothi inherited Incissal, turning it into a stronghold of their people, as well as building new cities such as Domyot. The region became known to the Norsirai of the Ancient North under the name “Angka.”Encyclopedic Glossary, ‘Angka’ By the late 14th Century Zeüm had been unified under Mbotetulu (1340-1426), Satakhan of the Ojogi Dynasty. Remarkably, the nation appears to have survived intact from that day to this, an uninterrupted period of history lasting three thousand years. Key to the unification and unity of Zeüm was the Iswazi, a form of sorcery revolving around totems (possibly an off-shoot of the Anagogis). Iswa (c. 1450-1530) pioneered this form of sorcery, which in time outstripped and supplanted the earlier Satta tradition. The Mbimayu school was founded and sponsored by the Satakhan, thus granting him access to sorcery and sorcerer-advisors in a similar fashion to the later Imperial Saik.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Iswa' Although it suffered the impact of the Years of the Crib along with the rest of the continent, Zeüm was left untouched by the Apocalypse and played no significant role in its unfolding. During the Age of Cenei, Triamis the Great considered an invasion of Zeüm and even led an army across the Nilnemeshi frontier, winning a significant victory at the Battle of Amarah in 2485, but his homesick troops relented and he returned home.Encyclopedic Glossry, 'Ceneian Empire' After the Unification Wars, Anasûrimbor Kellhus send emissaries to Domyot to suggest an alliance against the Consult. The result was the Blue Lotus Treaty, with the Successor-Prince Zsoronga taken into the Aspect-Emperor's entourage as an honoured guest (and also a convenient hostage). Zsoronga marched with the Great Ordeal. However, the Satakhan was not wholly convinced by the threat of the Consult, so sent his representative Malowebi to treat with the Fanim under Fanayal ab Kascamandri.The White Luck Warrior Cities * Domyot References Category:Nations